


Something More

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked that Matt considered him a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to fififolle.

“Oi! Connor! Fancy a drink?”

Connor turned to see Matt Rees headed towards him across the atrium. He rubbed his eyes and summoned up a tired smile as Matt halted next to him and the anomaly detector. “Better not. I’ve got to finish upgrading this thing.”

“Will it still be here tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Can it still detect anomalies in the meantime?”

“Well…yes.”

“So what’s the problem? Finish it in the morning. You look like you could do with an evening away from this place.”

Connor looked around. The ARC was practically deserted. Cutter had for once taken the night off, Stephen had buggered off too, and Abby had gone to a kickboxing class or something. Even Jenny and Lester had vanished, and normally they both worked until all hours.

“What night is it?” Connor asked, confused.

Rees looked surprised for a second, then grinned. “It’s Friday, you idiot. Time to relax.”

“Oh, okay,” said Connor, giving in. “Why not?”

“That’s more like it,” replied Matt. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Are any more of your lot going to be there?” Connor asked as they headed out to the parking garage.

“Nope,” said Matt. “They’ve all buggered off back to Hereford for weekend exercises.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

Matt waved his left arm in front of Connor’s face – Connor could see the white edge of plaster poking out from under the long sleeve of his top. “This. _Swipe, thud, ouch,_ remember?”

Oh yeah, that was right. Rees had suffered the latest in a long line of creature-related injuries a few days previously, leaving him with a fractured wrist bone and a pass from active duty for the next few weeks.

“But why didn’t you go anyway? It’s not like you can do a lot round here at the moment. No offence.”

Matt grimaced. “Have you got any idea how _boring_ it is to be stuck in barracks on your own?” he said. “At least here I can put my social skills to good use by dragging you away from that blasted machine!”

Connor smiled. He liked that Matt considered him a friend. After all, he didn’t exactly fit the Special Forces mould, being neither fit, brave, or tough. And secretly he was rather glad that none of the other soldiers were around tonight. Truth be told, he found Anders and Carter a bit mouthy, and Captain Jacobs a bit intimidating. And it was clear that they all tolerated him only because he was Matt’s friend.

Matt was different. He was clearly a soldier, and good at his job, but he didn’t seem to wear the Special Forces mentality all the time, like the others did. He was perfectly capable of holding a conversation about something non-military, and much to Connor’s delight had even admitted to a sneaking liking of _Star Trek_ – although he’d threatened dire retribution if Connor ever told Anders about it.

“So, where are we going, then?”

“Pub I know, about fifteen minutes walk from here – that do you?”

“Sounds great.”

* * * * *

Matt smiled indulgently as Connor rattled on enthusiastically about the S _tegosaurus_ they’d come across the week before, apparently completely forgetting that said Stegosaurus was responsible for Matt’s wrist injury. But he didn’t mind. Connor in full flow was a sight to behold, particularly when he’d had a few, and Matt enjoyed listening to him talk.

He himself was on the orange juice, thanks to the painkillers he was taking for his wrist, and while Connor had restricted himself to shandy, the guy was such a lightweight that even a couple of drinks made him tipsy. Hence the even-more-enthusiastic-than-usual chattering and arm waving.

Luckily, despite it being a Friday night, the pub wasn’t particularly full, so they’d been able to get a table in a corner away from the other customers – Connor’s discourse on not-so-extinct dinosaurs was therefore not immediately audible to anyone else.

Of course, it also had the benefit of making sure they weren’t interrupted or disturbed, which meant that Matt had Connor all to himself.

He laughed as one of Connor’s wildly gesticulating hands knocked over a glass, spilling the dregs of liquid in the bottom of it over his trousers. Connor cursed far more fluently than he would have done had he been sober, and swiped ineffectually at the wet patch with his hand.

“Here, let me,” Matt said, shaking his head in mock-despair. He quickly snagged a few napkins from a stand on the bar, and then knelt down next to Connor, pressing them against the dampness spreading over Connor’s thigh.

It took him precisely one and a half seconds to realise what a compromising position this might be considered to be, and suddenly he found it _extremely_ difficult to look up and meet Connor’s eyes. So instead he concentrated on making sure the napkins were soaking up as much moisture as possible, acutely aware of exactly where his hand was, and exactly how hard he was pressing down.

“Matt?” Connor sounded drunkenly confused, and Matt had no choice but to look up at him in answer.

Connor kissed him. Fuelled by alcohol, it was a little clumsy, definitely lacking in finesse, and with Connor leaning down from above Matt could feel himself being pushed backwards slightly – not the most comfortable of positions.

And yet he didn’t even think of not kissing back. This was Connor, and although he’d never said anything to anyone, Matt had wanted to kiss him since the very first moment he’d clapped eyes on him.

But just as he started to lean into the kiss, Connor abruptly pulled away, still looking confused, and just a little bit scared.

“Matt?” he said again.

But Matt just smiled and stood up, holding out his good hand to haul Connor to his feet. “Come on, we’re going home.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Things got a little bit more difficult when they got back to Matt’s flat, however. A rapidly sobering Connor hovered in the living room doorway, looking nervous and unsure as Matt watched him.

“You can come in. I don’t bite.”

Connor shuffled a couple of steps into the room, still radiating uncertainty, and Matt suddenly wondered if he was doing the right thing.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to…”

“Oh no, I want to,” said Connor hastily, stumbling over the words a little. “It’s just…I’m not totally sure what I’m doing.”

“You seemed fairly sure in the pub.”

“Yeah, and you might have noticed that it took quite a lot of Dutch courage even to go that far.”

The guy still looked like he didn’t have a clue how to proceed, and Matt decided to take matters into his own hands. Three strides brought him to within striking distance, and he pushed Connor firmly but gently back against the wall before kissing him. Connor was pliant under him, and Matt directed the kiss as he pleased, sliding his tongue into Connor’s mouth and sucking gently on his bottom lip.

Connor’s eyes were faintly glazed when Matt drew away, and Matt grinned at the somewhat vacant expression on his face.

“Better?”

“Um…” Unconsciously Connor licked his lips, the tip of his tongue running along his bottom lip in a way that made Matt want to kiss him again.

So he did. This time Connor kissed back, surprisingly demandingly now that he was getting into it. He pulled Matt against him as enthusiastically as Matt was pressing himself against Connor, and for a while they remained where they were, trading kisses and both pleasantly aware of the tension between them without being in any particular hurry to take it further.

“We should have done this ages ago,” Connor said suddenly.

“Well, what took you so long?” Matt murmured, kissing his way down Connor’s jaw.

“Nerves,” replied Connor. “I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in this area.”

“Oh, you seem like you have plenty of experience to me,” said Matt, scattering Connor’s thoughts momentarily as he trailed a tongue down his throat.

“Also, fear of getting punched,” Connor added breathlessly, tilting his head back a little. “You’re a bit intimidating, you know. It tends not to be a good idea to pounce on a soldier trained in a variety of hand-to-hand combat techniques…” He broke off as Matt found a particularly sensitive spot below his ear and lapped at it gently.

There were several seconds of silence punctuated only by a few gasping breaths, and then Connor made an effort to speak again. “Besides,” he said, sounding like he was having a little trouble concentrating. “I’m not the only one who didn’t do anything. You clearly wanted this as much as I did, but you didn’t do anything about it either.”

“Connor…”

“Yes?”

“Too much talking.”   
  
*   *   *   *   *

Connor mumbled sleepily and rolled over, blinking in surprise when he encountered an obstacle. For a second he couldn’t understand what it was, and then he remembered. His eyes focused on the sight of Matt Rees propped up on one elbow, watching him fondly.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Connor replied shyly, resisting the sudden urge to pull the duvet over himself.

Matt’s smile widened, as if he could read Connor’s thoughts, and he leaned down and kissed Connor gently. Connor knew he was smiling goofily as the kiss ended, but he didn’t care. He’d _never_ thought he would be in this position.

“Okay?” Matt asked.

“Better than okay,” Connor said. “Pretty damn spectacular, actually.”

Matt laughed, and Connor enjoyed the way it made his face light up. “I’m feeling pretty spectacular myself,” the soldier replied.

“Although…” Connor pretended to frown. “You know what would make me feel even better?”

“What?” said Matt, a speculative look coming over his face.

“A cup of coffee,” said Connor decisively, grinning at Matt’s slightly disappointed expression.

“Your wish is my command,” said Matt, sighing and swatting Connor playfully on the arm as he slid out of bed.

“I like the sound of that,” Connor called cheekily as Matt headed towards the kitchen.

He was back in double quick time, balancing a tray with two steaming mugs on it in his good hand, and Connor sipped the well-made coffee appreciatively.

“This is fabulous,” he murmured. “I think it might be love.” Then his eyes widened as he realised what he’d just said. “Er, sorry. I…”

Matt took the mug from his hand and set it down on the bedside cabinet. Then he leaned in and kissed Connor again, pushing him back into the pillows and leaving him breathless and wanting.

“You know what?” he remarked. “I think you might be right.”


End file.
